Returning Can Be A Shock
by AdmiralJoy
Summary: Annalise Cullen,daughter of Edward and Bella. I HAVE CHANGED THIS STORY BECAUSE I WAS UNHAPPY WITH WHERE IT WAS GOING. I HAVE RE-ADDED IT, SO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE. THIS VERSION WILL BE DELETED SOON.
1. The start of it all

**Hi who ever is reading, so I had this idea running through my head for a while, and decided to put it into action. Basically the next few chapters will go on to how she met and came to be with the Volturi and meeting the Cullen's. I'm planning on adding a extra character to go with Annalise. So yeah, please review and the chapters will go on sooner. Thanks =D Joy x I do not own any of the twilight charcters.. sadly only Stepanie Meyer does.. ggrrrr. Only Annalise cullen. She's mine ;) **

I remember the day my family left me like it was yesterday. My mother and fathers heartbroken faces, my family's pained expressions.

'_Flashback'_

'_Mummy, Daddy please don't leave me, I'll be good I promise!' _

'_Baby it's not that, your not safe with us, it's for your own safety.' My father had replied. I clung onto the car as they tried to drag me up the steps of Seattle Orphanage. A million thoughts were running through my head, why were doing this, did they not love me? Surely they didn't if they were going to leave me like this. I was in a daze as each member of my family hugged me, with tears in their eyes that couldn't be shed. Of course I knew all about them being vampires and me being half. Yet it didn't connect as I watched them drive away with tears streaming down my face. I was only 6 at the time, and I was terrified. Maybe this was some kind of joke, they'll be back right? I though as the care worker forced me through the door. _

Well they didn't come back that's for sure. I'd replayed that day millions of times in my head, going over what they has said. I remember them saying something about Victoria and how it wasn't safe. Well wouldn't I be safer with a load of vampires to protect me? Pshh idiots.

My sadness and grief soon turned to anger, how dare they abandon me like this, my mother knew what it was like, since my father had left her before, yet still she went through with it. I really did try and see it through their point of view, how it would protect me. Well I couldn't, really couldn't.

I grew up in the orphanage, and the years went by. I'd always had to be careful around the other children, since I was stronger and faster than them.

I never had any friends growing up, no one to lean on and spill my worried to, I was an outcast everywhere I went, a freak. Humans tended to follow their instincts and stay away from me, so I went my own way, I didn't need them or anyone else.

I used to be so scared growing up, the way I suddenly started craving blood when I turned 9, having to sneak out of the home to feed every week, feeling like a monster all the time. Oh and let's not forget the way I suddenly started hearing voices in my head soon after. This just added to the list of my own freakiness.

I soon realised how I could read peoples minds. I assumed I got this off daddy dearest. Luckily for me though I could switch it one and off whenever I wanted. Thank god for that, I don't think I'd be able to deal with that one all the time. A little after the whole mind reading thing, I discovered another freakish gift of mine. I could control energy. It was a strange gift, I'll give it that, took a while for me to fully control. I could create energy balls, energy force fields, stuff along those lines, and suck energy out of things like plants and animals. I'm pretty sure I could do it to humans, but I'd never tried in fear of killing them or something.

Right, so we've clearly found that my life was past normal, well there's just one more thing to add to the list. Yeah I know I didn't think there could be more either. Except I hate this part, seriously hate it. Every once In a while I'll get short burst of pain, and my heart would start and stop again. Sort of like shots of the transformation. Nice right? Try painful. It took all I could not to scream out loud, waking everyone in the orphanage, but I learned to grit and bear it, growing up.

So this is my life, the life of Annalise Alice Rosalie Esme Cullen.

**Review, tell me what you think so far. And I'll put the next few chapters I've done up sooner! Ty!**

**Joy x **


	2. I'm stronger now

**Hi guys, so this is chapter 2. Please review, tell me what you think, how I could improve. Anything really, and I'm grateful. Well I'll leave you to it **

**Joy x**

I brushed through my long hair and studied my 14 year old self in the mirror. My long bronze coloured hair hung to my waist, and my brown eyes flecked with green and gold stared back at me. I sighed, another day, oh joy. Note the sarcasm. I scanned my room, which the Volturi had let me decorate myself. Sport posters hung along my gold and brown walls, along with various posters of my favourite bands. My guitar and piano stood in the corner, with my sports stuff at the other side. I guess your wondering Volturi ? When did this happen? Well it all started at the orphanage, one day I was told that two people had come in requesting to see me, and possibly adopt me. I didn't know what to think, since I'd never even been fostered before. Well it turns out these two people just happened to be Aro and Heidi, posing as husband and wife. I'd heard of the Volturi before of course, how they lived in Italy, drank from humans, and basically ruled vampires. Needless to say I was a slightly worried. We talked for hours, Aro explaining everything to me, and surprisingly I opened up to them both and everything just came out In a rush. What I was, my powers, how my family had left me. 

Aro had told me he had somehow heard about me and had come to investigate. In the end he offered me a place in Volterra. Needless to say, I took it. I jumped at the chance of being with others of my kind, and not having to hide and be alone anymore. 

I still drink animal blood, while everyone else drinks humans. Believe me I've tried to convince a few vampires in Volterra to only drink animals, but they slowly slipped back to their old ways. 

I washed my face and grabbed my clothes for the day, not caring how I looked, I suppose you could say I was a bit of a tomboy, ok scratch that, I was a lot of a tomboy. Slipping into some torn jeans, and a Hockey jersey, I tied up my converses, grabbed my notebook, and made my way downstairs. Various vampires greeted me on my way down the hall, and I nodded in return. I'm not much of a talker, I just don't see the need to. I walked out into the hot sun of Italy and made myself comfortable on a bench, in the Volturi's private gardens. My skin doesn't exactly sparkle in the sun, it has an almost unnatural glow, that models would kill for, lucky me, it came naturally. I stared aimlessly at my notebook, where a few lines of piano notes filled the page. I was composing a new song at the moment, a lullaby almost. I'd already managed to make a replica of the lullaby my father used to play to me, it wasn't hard seeing as I remembered it all. Well I could hardly forget really. I hummed to myself, jotting down any notes that came into my head and just enjoyed being able to soak up the sun. I stayed this way for about three hours, until I heard footsteps approaching. I glanced up lazily, and saw Aro approaching me warily. Aro always did amuse me, he seemed almost nervous around me, I'm not surprised, I had been known for my vicious temper after all. After a while though, I'd learned to vent it all out on sports. Mainly ice hockey, which was my all time favourite, well along with running of course. Aro had even gone so far as to have a private ice hockey rink build for me under the Volturi castle, complete with stands and a score board, for my 12th birthday. Needless to say I was extremely grateful. I seem to remember hugging him in excitement, clearly I got caught up in the moment. 

'Annalise', Aro greeted me with a smirk. I mimicked his actions 'Aro', I greeted. He sat on the bench next to me, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. 'We have guests coming on Tuesday, who will be staying with us for a few months.' Aro stated, breaking the silence. I mentally noted that today was Sunday, and murmured 'cool' under my breath, knowing he could hear me. I wondered slightly, why he was bothering to tell me this at all. 'Their animal drinkers, like you.' He spoke in his smooth voice. 

I looked up curious, now I was slightly interested. 'Really, who are they?' I asked surprised, I only know of two groups that are like me the Denali's and 'Them'. Aro's mouth twitched slightly in response, gazing down at me he said simply, 'You'll find out tomorrow'. I evenly matched his gaze, confusion, and curiosity burning in my eyes. I quickly put up my cool, unbothered façade, and turned away shrugging, 'whatever'. 

He stayed for another few minutes, and left before the silence got awkward, I watched his retreating figure waiting until he was out of sight, 'What the hell?' I muttered to myself. Surely he can't be implying that it's the Cullen's coming tomorrow, I'm sure I could see it in his eyes. I quickly located his thoughts and looked into his head. Crap, he's blocking me. Now I'm plain suspicious. 

I sat outside for another half hour pondering my thoughts, until I decided to actually do something. I ran to my room, vampire speed, grabbing my ice skates, hockey stick and putt, before racing down to the ice rink. It was completely empty, and for that I was grateful. I slipped on my skates, and gracefully slid onto the ice, thanking god I hadn't inherited my mothers clumsiness. I skated around the rink a few times, at human speed, and did a few turns, and jumps, before grabbing my stick and putt. I practiced my shots and manoeuvres for the rest of the night, before glancing at the time on the giant score board above my head. Hmm already 1:00 am, time really does fly. 

I skated to the side of the rink, not before noticing my close friend Carl standing at the edge of the rink, watching me with a smirk. I walked over to him with my arms crossed, studying him. Carl had longish black hair, burgundy eyes, and of course the pale skin. He had been changed at 19, in the 1950s by a member of the Volturi, and was bought back to Volterra. 'Well look who it is' I snarled playfully, before leaping and capturing him in a bear hug. He laughed and spun me around. Carl was one of the few people I could actually talk to in Volturi, he listened to my problems, and understood me, ' I didn't know you got back already.' I laughed stepping back. 'I know, I just got back, and you were first person I came to find.' Carl had been away doing business for the Volturi for about two months, dealing with a group of newborn vampires in Tokyo, who were intent on going on a killing spree. 'So how did it go?' I questioned him as we walked slowly up to my room. Carl had super strength much like Emmett has, just without as much muscle. 'Yeah it was good, we managed to track them down, and deal with it', he answered. 'Cool cool', I said smiling. He slumped into a chair by my desk, as I sat on the end of my four poster bed. I still needed sleep as I was half human, but only about 5 hours a week. We chatted aimlessly for a while about nothing, until I brought up what Aro had said today. 'Yes' Carl said, 'I'd heard about that, but I don't know which coven it is.' 

I sighed to myself. 'Do you think it's them?' Carl questioned me lowly. 

'I don't know' I muttered in reply, 'but if it is, I'm just gonna have to face them. We both had mirrored frowns as we sat in silence. I checked the time, 8:00 am. I rolled off my bed and stretched out, with a yawn. 'Well I'm gonna try and get some sleep, than maybe go hunting. See you later?' I asked, glancing over at Carl. 'Yeah' he murmured, 'I'll see you later'. He pulled me into a one armed hug, and left. I changed into some comfortable sweat pants and a tank top, snuggling under my duvet. Could I really face my parents and the rest of my family? I thought to myself as I tossed and turned. Even the thought of them tugged at my heart. I thought back to the times I had gotten sudden bursts of anger at them, and trashed my room in a rage, or broke down in tears begging for them to come and get me. Well those times were, over I was stronger now. And that was my final thought as I drifted into an uneasy sleep, almost two hours later. 

**Ok, so the next few chapters, Annalise will meet the Cullen's. **

**Yayyyy :L REVIEEWW! Please?! :] **

**The chapters I've done will go up if you do. You don't, they won't. **

**Nah kidding they will, just not as fast. I've already done the next few so review! **

**;) x J **


	3. So your here now

**Seriously guys review, it will only take a minute, I'm def not getting enough reviews. Review please, I do want to finish this story. **

**Thankyou to Spread-your-wings who actually reviewed, and thanks for your brilliant idea, I probs would have used it, but I've already made Aro a bit too creepy lol. Thanks! xJ **

I woke up to light shining in my face, rolling over I groaned, rubbing a hand over my face. I opened one eye, looking at the time on my alarm clock. 11:00am. Whoa I thought to myself, I've been out for a while. I rolled, sp I was sitting upwards, and made my way to my wardrobe. Flicking my eyes over the clothes I grabbed a black tank top, jeans and my vans. After I was dressed I washed my face, shoved my hair into a messy bun and walked out into the corridor. I wondered down the stairs, making my way to the great hall, seeing as I had nothing else to do. Bored, I searched through the minds of a few vampires I walked by. They were more a less along the same lines, _Blood, Humans, Boredom, Aro. _

I chuckled to myself, as I saw Jane leaning against the wall ahead of me. She frowned when she saw me, and hissed lowly. I snarled in response. I guess you could say me and Jane aren't exactly friendly. She's a sulky little brat, and I have no care for her. Her petty thoughts revolve around jealousy that Aro takes more of an interested in me. I smirked as I passed her, she narrowed her eyes in response. Nice.

I pushed through the double doors, and was met by the sight of Aro Marcus and Caius in their usual seats. Gees, I thought to myself, do they ever leave them? I smiled wryly at them. Aro smiled lightly in response, Marcus nodded in my direction politely. Caius simply blinked. 'Annalise dear, what brings you here?' Aro called.

'Boredom' I replied, with a straight face. I saw Marcus smirk in response. To be honest he was properly my favourite. We had a mutual understanding. We acknowledged each other, talked occasionally but didn't over do it like Aro tends to do. 'Well why don't you go and amuse yourself, instead of bothering us?' Caius replied snarling in my direction. Yeah me and Caius, really didn't get on. We tended to annoy each other to no end, with sarcastic remarks and digs. Oh well, I found it pretty amusing.

'Aw I didn't know you cared Caius' I cooed to him. 'I don't' he hissed back at me. Aro smiled at our usual banter. 'Yeah whatever, I'm going hunting' I said over my shoulder, as I walked away. 'Have fun' Aro called after me, I snorted in response.

I ran towards the forest, enjoying the freedom and exhilarating speed of running. Leaping over logs and rocks, I laughed out loud to myself. After a few miles I stopped with a jolt. Sniffing the air around me, I slipped into a crouch, ahh mountain lion, my favourite. I grinned and sped in the direction of it's scent. After feeding from the lion, I satisfied myself further with a few elk. Pleased, I lay on the grass staring at the sky above me, making shapes with the clouds. After a while I got bored of this and played around with my power for a bit. Throwing energy balls at trees, and creating giant force fields. I checked the time and saw I'd been gone for about 5 hours. Wow I chuckled time really does fly when your having fun. I ran back to the castle and up to my room. I took a relaxing bath, enjoying the feel of the water against my skin. After a while I got out and changed into some ripped jeans, and another hocked jersey, with my favourite team on it. Yup, I really love my hocked. I quickly glanced at my watch, 9:00. I wondered over to my piano, and settled down to practice my new composition. After about 2 hours of this, I'd managed to finish my new piece, and was pleased with it. I'll show it to Carl later, see what he thinks. I grabbed my guitar and plugged it into my amp, deciding to do a song I wrote a while ago. I named it 'Listen', and it was basically, I guess, my feelings towards my parents. I often wrote songs about them, it helped to get my feelings out.

Listen To the song here in my heart

A melody I start but can't complete

Listen To the sound from deep within

It's only beginning to find release

Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard

They will not be pushed aside and

turned Into your own all 'cause

you won't listen Listen I am alone at a crossroads

I'm not at home in my own home

And I've tried and tried to

say what's on my mind You

should have known - Oh Now I'm done

believing you You don't know what I'm

feeling I'm more than what you

made of me I followed the voice you gave to

me But now I've gotta find my own

You should have listened There is

someone here inside Someone I thought

had died so long ago Oh, I'm screaming out

and my dreams will be heard They will not be

pushed aside or worse Into your own all

'cause you won't listen Listen I am alone at

a crossroads I'm not at home in my own home

And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind

You should have know Oh, now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling

I'm more than what you made of me

I followed the voice you gave to me

But now I've gotta find my own I don't know

where I belong But I'll be moving on If you don't,

if you won't Listen To the song here in my heart

A melody I start But I will complete

- Oh Now I'm done believing you

You don't know what I'm feeling I'm

more than what you made of me I followed the voice

you think you gave to me But now I gotta find my own

My own

I let the last note on my guitar hang in the air. I sighed, and out my guitar to the side. I was bored again and felt like doing something fun. Maybe I could drag together a team for a game of ice hockey? Hmm nah, I wondered the corridors for a bit, stopping to talk to a few people along the way, until I reached the doors to the library. haven't been in here for a while I thought to myself. Grabbing a random book, that looked interesting enough, I settled down in one of the large armchairs, and began reading. After about two hours, I heard light footsteps creeping up besides me. I searched their mind. Carl. I smirked to myself, when will he ever learn, he cannot sneak up on me. I closed the book with a bang, 'hi Carl'.

'Aw dang, and I was so close!' he muttered sulkily. I laughed ' close, but not close enough my friend.'

He sat in the chair in front of me, 'I'm bored'.

'Really?' I replied 'I'd never of guessed'

In response he scowled in my direction. I chuckled 'You wanna do something fun'? I asked, watching his face light up in excitement, he knew my plans were always fun. 'Oooh yeah!' he said, practically bouncing. Pfft such a big kid. 'Come on then, to my room', and with that I was off, Carl closely on my heels. I spun round the corner and into my room, grabbing what I needed.

Carl walked in a few seconds later. 'So, what are we doing?' I held out the roller- skates from my back, grinning. He chuckled 'this again?'

'Yep' I replied 'So we're basically playing tag your it first.'

'What, why me?' he whined. 'Cos I said so' I replied, chucking the set of roller-skates at him, putting mine on at the same time. Once we were both strapped off I reminded him of the rules. 'Right, no vampire speed, no damaging anything, and you have to give me a ten second head start'.

He nodded, while he stretched out his arms. I raised an eyebrow, he doesn't even need to stretch. I smirked, 'Ok ready, set go!' I flew out of the room and down the corridor, I heard Carl following me after ten seconds were up, and picked up speed. I jumped the first set of stairs laughing, and landed smoothly, heading towards the great hall, which were through the open doors about 10 metres ahead of me. I laughed again loudly, checking no one was in front of me I spun round, so I was skating backwards, and facing Carl who was about 4 metres behind me. I laughed at the seriousness on his face 'come on Carl', I taunted 'catch me for once.' He growled in response I continued to skate through the great hall planning on going in a circle and heading out again, until I noticed the group of vampires, along with Aro staring at me, my eyes widened as I slowed to a stop. Carl managed to rugby tackle me to the floor, laughing loudly. I smirked 'fine you win, but it appears we have company', I said nodding my head towards the group which was now watching us. I snickered as Carls eyes widened and he jumped off me. He stood still for about two seconds, until he skated vampire speed out of the hall. I snickered and muttered 'pussy' under my breath. I sighed, contemplating whether I should just stay on the floor and save myself the embarrassment, until Aro cleared his throat loudly. Dang, there goes that idea. I sighed and heaved my self upright, yanking my skates off as I went, leaving them on the floor. I fixed on my cool façade, and acting like nothing had happened subtly strolled over to Aro, avoiding the other vampires gazes. 'Ahh Annalise,' Aro said patting me on the shoulder, 'I don't believe you've met our guests,

the Cullens'.

**Right I want at least 14 reviews, or I may not put the next few chapters up. **

**So REVIEW. **


	4. Take a deep breath

**Hi guys. =] Thanks to my reviewers! ImaLlama , Riley Anastasia , Annoyed by you , Spread-your-wings. Thanks guys ! **

**I decided that 14 reviews was being a tad pushy, so I added this up anyways :L **

**REVIEW PLEASE =D **

**X-J**

I could feel the Cullens gaze on me, and I turned to face them slightly, skimming my gaze over them once, not missing the fact they seemed to have an extra person with them.

'This is Carlisle, Esme' he continued gesturing to my grandparents, 'Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Reid.'  
He introduced, nodding to each of the couples. I allowed my gaze to rest on each of them, holding their curious, shocked eyes for a second before moving on.

I studied the new boy for a fraction of a second later. I snorted in my mind, amused.  
Pssh clearly my new replacement. I noted my fathers frustrated gaze. Ahh yes, he couldn't read my mind.

Thankfully I'd inherited that one from my mother.

'And this Cullens, is one of our latest members Annalise.' Aro added. I spared a glare in his direction, he'd planned this all, that much was obvious.

I switched my gaze forward again, and nodded sharply once in greeting, resuming my blank façade, and stiff stance.

I vaguely wondered how long it would take to figure it out. I'd give a minute tops, I mean, their not that dumb. I'm a spitting image of my father, I have the same name they gave me, and Edward can't read my mind. Bingo.

Recognition started to dawn over my mothers face, along with the rest of them. Excluding the new boy of course.

'Lees?' My mother asked, her voice shaking. 'Don't call me that' I spat out, without thinking.

Lees was the nickname my family always used to call me, and I hadn't let anyone call me that in over eight years.

'You lost that right a long time ago.' I added in a harshness, that surprised even me. My mothers face crumbled up in pain, and my father wrapped a supporting arm around her. Pssh, idiots, look at them, a happy couple even without me.

'Ahh' drawled Aro in his annoying little voice, 'so your already acquainted.'

My father opened his mouth to speak, before I cut him off. 'Oh shut up Aro, you know we have.' He smirked in response and I elbowed him out of the way to get to the door. 'Annalees, please!' I heard my aunt Alice call out.

I didn't spare them another glance, but ran straight up to my room, before collapsing on my bed.

A million thought were running through my head, why were they doing this, more to the point why was Aro doing this!? Grrr I'm gonna kill him! I rolled over, screaming into my pillow, thumping my fists on my mattress. I heard a light knock and switched my glare to the door.

'Can I come in?' a quiet voice called. Heidi.

'Sure', I sighed. The door opened and she danced gracefully over to my bed, before perching on the end. 'We were quiet for two minutes or so, absorbed in our own thoughts. 'I'm sorry' she spoke softly 'you shouldn't of had to meet like this.'

I sighed loudly in response, 'well it was bound to happen at some point, right?'

'Yeah' she smiled down at me in response. 'You ok then?' She asked

'Yeah I'm cool, just a but shocked I guess' I muttered in response.

'Well your bound to be' she said rubbing my shoulder gently. ' I better be off anyway, get our guests settled in.'

I grimaced, 'See you' I called back absentmindedly as she walked back out of the room. 'Uh why me?' I grumbled rolling my eyes, before rolling off the side of the bed, landing on my feet.

I strolled over to my guitar. I wasn't ready to leave yet, that would properly end in meeting the Cullens, and I definitely wasn't ready.

I strummed a cord on my guitar, before launching into one of my latest songs, which I wrote a few weeks ago, called Nineteen Stars.

Don't tell me.  
You're done for.  
I don't need to hear.  
You're done for.  
You can tell me what you are running from.  
I need you.  
More than you need you.  
I can see you're really really running.  
Can I ask you where you gonna run to?  
And you think you're re really really funny.  
well I don't think your funny as you do.  
We all feel like we're breaking sometime.  
But I won't give you up tonight

_[Chorus:]  
_Stay awake.  
Stay awake survive.  
I've got nineteen stars that I.  
Gave your name.  
Tonight.  
I wanna scream.  
Wanna scream your name.  
Starlight.  
My life can save.  
You're my wish tonight.  
Don't tell me.  
It doesn't matter.  
I'll tell you.  
What matters.  
Bare feet in the summer.  
Open windows at night.  
You think that no one needs you.  
You have nothing to see through.  
Well I need you.  
I need you.  
Don't count, let's fight?  
Show me anger, fierce fist, clutching on to air, show me anything, just show me you care

_[Chorus]_

No one can catch me.  
The way that you catch me.  
The way that you keep me when I'm out of time.  
What if I need you?  
When I can't see you?  
And I'm running out of life.

Please...

_[Chorus]  
_

The last chord rang in the air as I set it down. I sat there for a while, aimlessly staring into space. After about five minutes I decided that was enough time wasting. I shouldn't be afraid to go out of my room! I thought to myself. It should be the other way around, yeah!

I stood up with a jerk, pleased with my new found epiphany. I smirked to myself before strolling over to the door, and yanking it open.

I bounced down the corridor, on my new high, which I'm pretty sure would only last around five more minutes before I came back down to earth.

I passed a door, before back tracking at the sound of familiar voices. Ahh the family. I smirked to myself, before casually leaning against the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

'I just can't believe she's here' I heard the muffled voice of my mother. 'Nor can we love, nor can we.' Replied the strained voice of my father.

'What is she doing here, more to the point', murmured my uncle Jasper.

'Well, from what I can get from others heads, Aro found her in the orphanage, offered her a place here, and she accepted.' Answered my father.

'But why would she accept?' Answered a voice I couldn't place. Ahh must be the new boy, Reid wasn't it.

Good looking I mused, with shaggy white blonde hair, tall, well muscled and the usual pale skin with topaz eyes.

'Can you blame her', my grandfather, broke in, 'she would of grown up, with no one of our kind to talk to, or get help from, properly jumped at the chance to have contact with other vampires.'

Hmm almost dead on, I mused, he was good. 'I missed her so much' my mother choked out, before bursting into dry sobs.

I frowned, why the hell should she be upset? They left me not the other way around. It was silent apart from my mothers sniffling.

'ANNALISE, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!' Carl yelled from the end of the coridoor, the room beside me was silent. Crap.

In less than a second I was at the end of the coridoor, my hand over Carls mouth before he had a chance to say anymore.

Too late. The door at the end of the hall, and the blonde vampire Reid, stuck his head out looking in our direction.

My eyes widened, and I dragged Carl away by the hand before anyone had a chance to say anything. I ran down the halls for a minute, taking random turns, till I spun into the library.

'Carl you twat! You ruined my eavesdropping!'

He smirked in response 'Dear dear Annalise, I would of expected better from you.'

'Oh shut up' I snapped back scowling, before slumping into a near by chair.

Carl sat opposite me, 'Sorry' he said softly. 'Nah it's alright' I sighed, 'you didn't mean to.' I replied.

'So that was them, then.' Carl stated quietly. I nodded, wordlessly.

**REVIEW or the next chapter won't go up!**

**Also I need your help, does anyone know how you can see how many hits you have on your story ?**

**Help please? **

**J x **

**Btw the song is Nineteen Stars by Meg & Dia **


	5. Gasping for air

**Hi =] Where are the reviews guys!? There's like none! Needless to say I am rather disappointed. **

**Don't worry though, I shall continue. Sorry this one took so long I was waiting for reviews. (wipes away tear)  
reviews that never came. Thankyou to **_**annoyed by you **_**for telling me how I can see my hits. I would not of been  
able to do it without you :L Thankyou **_**ImaLlama **_**for your great idea with the Jasper thing ! I think I'm gonna use  
that In a later chapter cos its so good =] Credit to you! **

**  
Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going =D **

**Btw guys, if your gonna put my story on story alerts or favourites or something, at least review!! You do, and the chapters will go up way quicker! **

**And thank you **_**Bloomsky and Twilightfan112 **_**for reviewing and everyone else! On with the story! -- **

After my little 'chat' with Carl, I made my way back to my room, checking to make sure the Cullens weren't lurking behind any corners ready to surprise me. Well, I wouldn't put it past them.

I sighed as I entered my room, it had been less than a day, yet already so much had happened.

I stripped before stepping under the hot spray of the shower, letting it relax my tense muscles from the day, and washing my hair with my favourite mango shampoo.

Around 30 minutes later I got out, to start getting ready for the day. I grabbed a random outfit from my closet, hardly bothering to look at them, I slipped on my converses while running a brush though my tangled hair shoving it into a messy ponytail.

I inspected my self in my floor length mirror. I had a simple black polo t-shirt, torn jeans and converses on. I shrugged, ahh I look alright.

I flung open my door, and skidded into the corridor before slowing to a walk.

I had someone to find, and have a little chat with.

I growled lowly to myself speed walking through the halls, ignoring everyone who passed me. Lost in my thoughts, I pushed open the doors to the great hall loudly.

Ahh there he was sitting on his godforsaken thrown, in all his mighty glory. Note sarcasm. I mean seriously, does the guy do anything else?

I marched up to him, watching his creepy little smirk rise on his face. I've told him not to smile like that, makes him look like a paedophile - does he listen? No.

I scowled back at him, practically feeling the smoke coming our of my ears.

'Now now Annalise, it was bound to happen I just, pushed it along' Aro drawled, already knowing why I was here.

'Oh yeah' I hissed 'really pushing it along, by inviting them here!'

'You could have at least warned me!' I finished with a screech. I felt electricity tingling through my fingers.

Aro glanced down at my hands warily. 'Well there's no harm done, is there?'

He questioned.

I threw my hands into the air in frustration, will I ever get through to him? No harm done!? Is he kidding?

'Whatever' I muttered through gritted teeth, before storming out of the hall, not willing to deal with this at the moment.

I ground my teeth together in anger, god that man knows how to push my buttons. I wandered the hallways, with no particular plans of going anywhere at the moment, just venting out my anger by walking. The depressing hallways didn't help my case, just added to it.

I hissed as a sudden tiredness came over me, and I jolted to a stop with the force of it. I felt a painful twinge in my heart.

Oh no. I know what this is, my monthly dose of pain. It only happened once every few months, and for that I was grateful.

I'd forgotten all about it with the all my surprises, although how I didn't know.

I felt the familiar burning pain in my heart. Shots of the transformation. I gasped, keeling over with the sheer force of it. I fell to my knees gasping for breath, trying not to make any noise. The pain was worsening, and I clenched my jaw, stopping myself from crying out.

I pressed my back against the wall, and gripped my knees. My eyes screwed shut and my breath coming in short gasps. It had been about 2 minutes, and it was getting harder not to scream out. Fire burned up my wrists and to my heart, shooting through my body. I jolted in pain. I became aware of voices coming towards me, around the corner.

I hated when people saw me like this. It made me feel weak and vulnerable.

A moan slipped through my lips involuntarily. I heard the voices pause, before footsteps came my way, quite a lot of footsteps at that.

I heard them turn down my corridor, and come to a stop in front of me. I managed to glance up through my pain.

The Cullens stood above me, accompanied by Marcus and Aro, I connected the thought that they must have been giving them a tour.

I writhed on the floor in agony, grimacing and a small scream escaped me. The pain was worse than last time. Much worse.

'What's wrong with her?!' I heard a panicked voice, and identified it as my mother.

'I'll explain it to you all soon, Marcus if you'd take Annalise back to her room please.' Aro asked calmly. Oh he would be calm. Probably enjoys it.

Strong arms scooped me up, and I opened my eyes to slits, seeing the worried faces of the Cullens gathered around.  
Jaspers grimacing face feeling some of my face. Reid's confused face, scrunched together in pain.  
Why would he care I thought idly, he doesn't even know me. The rest of the Cullens panicked faces were the same. My mothers hand outstretched towards me, face twisted in agony. My eyes then closed as the pain took over and everything went black.

**Sorry this one was so short, but I am writing the next one right now, and It will go up really soon! **

**Next is gonna be in one of the Cullens POVs**

**Review please, it will seriously help, and the chapters will go up quicker! **

**Negative and positive criticism welcome! **

**PRESS THE BUTTON NOOWWW! … please? =] **


	6. Taking it all in

Bella POV

'…And so this is the quarters where members of the Volturi stay.' Aro droned on, I could tell none of us were even listening properly to the tour he was meant to be giving us, our minds were to preoccupied, but he didn't seem to be too bothered either that or he didn't notice.

A sad sigh escaped my lips and I saw my husband glance over at me, silently understanding. I still can't believe that we've found our daughter, my beautiful Annalise. It tortured me to see the hate that she directed to us all.

How could she not, we'd abandoned her when she needed us the most. No Bella I scolded myself, it was for her own protection.

I feel pretty sorry for Jasper, having to put up with all our emotions at the moment, but he seemed to be coping ok.

I glanced at Reid, our latest member to the coven. He was like a son, or younger brother to me. He helped to fill the gap after we'd left Annalise.

We'd found him two years after as a newborn vampire stumbling through the woods, and had managed to teach him our ways of life. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, and was glancing at each of us warily.

We'd told him the full story of Annalise a few years back so he understood everything that was happening, and refrained from questioning us.

We continued walking for another minute or so before I noticed Jasper cock his head to the side, 'what's that noise?' he thought out loud.

We stopped as everyone listened and I soon heard small sounds like gasps coming from round the next corridor. It sounded like someone was in serious pain.

We all speed walked round the corner curious to what this was.

I gasped when we turned the corner. Annalise. She was propped against the door gasping and whimpering in pain. I panicked, what was happening to her! I voiced this and vaguely heard Aro say he'd explain things later. I reached out for my baby before she was carried away by Marcus.

'Right' Aro said, turning to us after they'd left, 'let's make our way to the lounge' he continued. I directed my shocked, panicked gaze to my husband, and his mirrored mine, as did everyone else's.

I soon realised we were moving towards the large lounge. Chairs and bookcases were scattered around the place, and Edward led me towards a couch before settling down next to me.

'What's wrong with her?' He asked, panic hiding underneath his tone.

Everyone else settled down around us. Esme, Alice and Rosalie's worried faces, Carlisle's curious one along with Emmett Reid and Jaspers confused one. I turned to Aro, urging him to speak with my eyes.

'Hmm where to begin' he drawled slowly.

'Oh get to the point' I snapped back at him, Edward lay a calming hand on my arm, sending a warning glance my way. Aro continued as if nothing had happened. 'Well you see, we have a theory, or more Annalise came up with it' He smiled thinly.

'She occasionally get's these small intervals of pain, small bursts of the transformation you could say.' Everyone audibly gasped. 'She get's it about once every 2-3 months and has had it since she was ten.'

This was too much to take in, my daughter was experiencing this amount of pain and more to the point had been for years when we should have been there to help her. I sobbed into my hands and felt Edwards soothing hand rubbing my back.

'It may be that she is experiencing small parts of the transformation, as she grows up instead of having It all at once.  
She's likely to stop aging at the age of 16. He paused letting us absorb this new information.  
I saw Carlisle nod at the corner of my eye. 'Yes' he spoke up 'it seems like the most reasonable theory.'

I saw the others nod grimly.


	7. The aftermath

**Hi guys, please don't kill me! I'm seriously sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been overly busy. I had an exchange, then I've got a load of tests coming up, and schools been seriously busy. Sorry! But anyway I'm back and I've prepared a few chapters, so please review! And I promise, they will go up faster. Thanks, J x**

I groaned loudly to myself, lifting my hand to shield my eyes from the sun. Disoriented I sat up, still trying to locate my thoughts.

I frowned as everything rushed back. The pain, Aro and worst of all the Cullens.

I sighed loudly and glanced round my bedroom. They must of dumped me in here after I'd passed out I thought idly.

God, I must have looked so pathetic. I'd let my guard down in front of the Cullens, and this annoyed me to no end.

I attempted to crawl out of bed, hoping for a shower before I got tangled up in my bed sheets and fell to the floor with a thud. 'Crap.'

You'd really think being half vampire and all I'd be a bit more graceful. I lay on the floor for a minute gathering my thoughts, too stiff to be bothered to move, before I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I frowned to myself, visitors? 'Come in' I called, attempting to hoist myself off the floor, and was halfway there before my guest walked in.

What. The. Hell.

'Jasper?' I choked out. What the hell was he doing here?

'Hey Annalise' he murmured. I saw his eyes glance down to my weird position as I was hanging half of and on the bed. He chuckled under his breath, and I hoisted myself the rest of the way up before sitting crossed legged on the centre of my bed. Jasper perched on the end in front of me. 'How you feeling?' he asked softly. 'Mmm, I'm ok thanks.' I muttered in reply. He smiled, 'good, that's good'

I nodded back, suddenly overly interested in the book shelve behind him trying to disguise the fact I didn't have a clue what to say to him.

It was silent for a few minutes but not an uncomfortable one, just an understanding one. After all he could feel all my muddled feelings flying around.

'They love you, you know.' I heard him say, so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

'If they loved me they wouldn't of left me.' I replied bitterly. He glanced at me sympathetically. 'They did it to protect you'

'Pssh, whatever.' Was my childish response. I heard him sigh and shift on the bed.

Why was he even here? He never was one for talking, much like myself in a way. I voiced this question to him and he shrugged, 'to check up on you.' I frowned, that answer wasn't enough. Before I could say anything else he stood from the bed, and fluidly made his way over to the door. He glanced at me over his shoulder, his hand holding onto the doorknob. 'Remember what I said', with that he slipped through the door.

My frown deepened, how cryptic of him,

I huffed in frustration, still set on the case that they never loved me, yet I couldn't deny the small amount of doubt creeping up on me.

I jumped in the shower and let the hot water relax my aching muscles, I washed my hair with my favourite mango shampoo that smelt amazing, I jumped out and dried myself quickly, before throwing on some old jeans and a white Cardinals shirt. I deemed myself respectable in the mirror, before warily stepping out into the hallway.

**Please review guys. I'll put some pictures of my basic ideas of the characters on my profile, Thanks J x**


	8. AN PLEASE READ

**Hello everyone. I'm seriously sorry I Haven't updated. **

**I was really unhappy with where this story was going. **

**So I've changed it, and added it back up ****J **

**Please go and check it out. Its on my profile. I know where I'm going with it now, and hope you'll all like it **

**Thank you again **

**Joy x**


End file.
